


i don't want another

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: fluffy february fics [4]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Cold Feet, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snafu is a menace, idk what this is ngl, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “What’re ya thinking about, cher?” Snafu suddenly asks, breaking the silence between them without even glancing up from his phone.Eugene yawns. “Nothing.”
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Series: fluffy february fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126451
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	i don't want another

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt sent over on [tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/)! sledgefu are my babies and everything i write for them always seems so domestic? i love it

Eugene settles back into the cushions propped behind him, protecting his back from the bed’s metal headboard that likes to dig into the dip of his shoulder blades. His reading glasses are sat comfortably on the end of his nose, book clutched in his hand only illuminated by the soft orange glow of the lamp beside him.

Snafu is next to him, curled up under the covers, bright blue light from his phone screen casting shadows on his sharp features as he scrolls through Twitter, occasionally letting out a quiet chuckle. He looks soft like this, Eugene thinks absently. It’s the way his curls hang loosely over his forehead, face free of his usual smirk, the edge of sleep lulling him into this relaxed state.

Eugene loves him best at times like this (not that he doesn’t love him constantly, God, he’s smitten and everybody knows it).

“What’re ya thinking about, cher?” Snafu suddenly asks, breaking the silence between them without even glancing up from his phone.

Eugene yawns. “Nothing.” he mumbles, rubbing tiredly at his eyes as he uses his other hand to flick the page of his book. Snafu makes a hum of disagreement but doesn’t say anything else.

He goes back to his reading, losing himself in the pages, eyelids drooping as time goes on. Snafu shuffles closer to him over time, stealing Eugene’s natural body heat as he nestles into his side, resting his head on Eugene’s shoulder. Kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head is a subconscious action.

He’s just about ready to drop, slipping his bookmark (a holographic landscape of Canada, curtesy of Andy and Eddie from their last vacation), when something ice cold touches his feet and an unholy scream rips from his throat. He shoots away, only just managing to catch himself before he goes toppling over the edge of the bed, and immediately sends Snafu an accusatory glare.

“What the fuck was that?!” he cries, definitely not blushing at the high-pitched of his voice.

Snafu bursts into laughter, phone forgotten on his side of the bed as he doubles over in an attempt to catch his breath. “Shit, Gene! You shoulda seen your face!”

Eugene just huffs, all but throwing his book onto his bedside table.

“Awe, c’mon, don’t be mad.” Snafu drawls, leaning closer and pushing his face into Eugene’s space. Personal boundaries were never Snafu’s strong point. Or even a concern of his. “It was just ma feet.”

“Your feet?” Eugene balks, “Why the fuck are your feet so cold? They’re like damn ice blocks.”

Snafu snorts, resting his chin on Eugene’s shoulder. The faintest hint of a toe, cold as the Artic, drags up the side of Eugene’s calf and he shivers. Kicking Snafu’s feet away from him, Eugene scowls.

“Get some socks on.”

“Ew, no.” Snafu grimaces. “I ain’t wearing socks in bed, Gene.”

“Get some socks on before you get frostbite.” Eugene stresses. This only causes Snafu to smile.

“Awe, my baby cares about me.” he coos.

Eugene shakes his head. “No, I care about not feeling your feet on mine. It’s gross.”

“But I could just tuck them under your legs and they’d warm up so much quicker!” Snafu protests, not making any attempt to move. Eugene sighs.

“Nope.” Standing up from the bed, Eugene misses the disappointed look that crosses over Snafu’s face. “Not happening.”

He doesn’t, however, miss the whine that his boyfriend lets out as he starts walking away. “Where are you going?”

“To take a piss.” Eugene throws over his shoulder, blinding making his way to the bathroom in the dark of the apartment.

When he returns to the bedroom, Snafu is sprawled out across their bed, chest moving peacefully up and down with each breath. His eyes are closed and Eugene thinks he’s fallen asleep in the time that he was gone. With a roll of his eyes, he clicks the bedroom door shut.

The sound captures Snafu’s attention, though, and he blinks his eyes open. The soft light of the room allows him to find Eugene easily, a lazy smile taking over his face as he makes a ‘come hither’ motion with his hand. Eugene can’t help but smile back.

“Move your ass.” he gripes, coming to a stop at the edge of the bed.

“Make me.” is Snafu’s response. Eugene smirks, crawling onto the small space available and trapping Snafu under his arms. Snafu just blinks up at him, smile still plastered to his face.

“You’re so annoying.” he tells his boyfriend, dipping his head down to brush their noses together.

Snafu chuckles, sending warm breath over Eugene’s face. He shifts, lifting an arm to hook two fingers gently under Eugene’s chin and pull him down. Eugene holds his breath, heart fluttering as he stares into familiar golden eyes, darker like molten caramel under the shadow he’s creating. “Yeah, but you love me.”

This time, Eugene’s the one to laugh. He nods. “Unfortunately.” he replies, and then Snafu tilts his head up and closes the gap between them, warm lips finding his own in the quiet of their bedroom. Eugene sighs into the kiss, dropping his weight down onto Snafu and cupping his face to deepen the kiss, his tongue dragging along Snafu’s lower lip until he parts them and lets Eugene take control.

A hand tangles into his hair, tugging slightly at the roots – just harsh enough to draw a groan from him that Snafu eats up greedily, and Eugene’s annoyance is quickly lost in the moment. Sure, Snafu can be annoying, but he’s also Eugene’s boyfriend and he doesn’t want anyone else. He could never love anybody the way he loves Snafu.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was okay!
> 
> tysm for reading! any and all feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
